kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass
Glass was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the is the 7th track on 48:13. Background Glass is sung by Serge and features an original poem by spoken word artist Suli Breaks, who got involved after Serge saw his performance of Why I Hate School But Love Education on YouTube.Sergio Pizzorno's guide to Kasabian's 48:13 It was inspired by Serge's frustration with people's addiction to technology. "Boredom is such an important energy," he told the BBC. "That's when you think of new things, that's when you start creating. When did it happen that we stopped caring about what's going on around us? We're happy to get lost inside an infinite distraction machine."Think Pink: Kasabian annotate their album artwork Tom compared the song to Let It Be and described it as "dark, touching and wonderful."radioeins Interview, 14 June 2014 Live Glass was first performed live in an acoustic session for Canadian radio station 102.1 The Edge on 30 September 2014. Quotes Releases *48:13 CD Album *48:13 CD/DVD Album *48:13 2x10" Vinyl Album *48:13 CD Album (Japan) *48:13 Pink Album Promo CD *48:13 White Album Promo CD Lyrics We are going nowhere fast Are we made of glass No one knows No one knows Played out at the highest levels On their leather sofas Stop all human interaction Keep them in their comas Make a start and turn off everything It's only then you'll see your life begin Save me Oh come on and save me From this world Tell me 'Cause I need to know That I'm not alone We are taught to watch the puppets Not the hands controlling Do you think if we pulled out the rug The world would stop revolving Make a start and turn off everything It's only then you'll see your life begin Save me Oh come on and save me From this world Save me Oh come on and save me From this world Tell me 'Cause I need to know That I'm not alone We are going nowhere fast Are we made of glass No one knows No one knows No one knows A wise man told me that we are born with wings But never taught to fly Doesn't that make you wonder why Is it to prevent us from falling out of the sky Or is it to stop us from soaring too high So let me ask you this Are you running around in a cycle Going nowhere fast 'Cause when you look at the man in the mirror Is he made of nothing but glass Were you never aware that mountains don't move themselves Tectonic plates take something to make them shift That all it took was a staff to part the Red Sea All it took was a bus to Montgomery A single woman who refused to give up her seat We fought an entire army with a bouquet of flowers back in the Seventies But now you're taught to remain a hamster on a wheel until you run out of energy Afraid that if you strive for an ideal you end up like a Kennedy It's like being on a treadmill every day but never losing any weight 'Cause to see success the food for though you digest has to change We're stressed then high Get depressed then die But still afraid to question why One of the biggest criminals I ever met wore a suit and tie When did we stop believing When did we stop marching When did we stop chanting References Category:Songs